


sweeter than chocolate

by svngjeng



Series: cozy love [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yang Jungwon, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Kim Sunoo, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svngjeng/pseuds/svngjeng
Summary: It's Valentine's day and the dorm is empty.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Yang Jungwon
Series: cozy love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153577
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	sweeter than chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> please remember this is a work of fiction, if you don't like the tags don't read. 
> 
> happy birthday to the best leader, yang jungwon, I hope you spend your days filled with joy and love only, we're proud to have you as the backbone of enha ♥
> 
> please enjoy! (it's my first time writing smut so detailed??? hhh hope it's alright~)

*

“Are you _sure_ you're going to be fine alone,” Jay asks for the fifth time, sending a sceptic look towards Sunoo and a concerned one at Jungwon.

Favoritism isn't dead in Enhypen's dorm.

Jungwon giggles, leaning towards his hyung and hugging him tightly. “It's fine, hyung. Have fun with Sungie hyung~” And then he literally closes the door right into his shocked face. Sunoo is always in awe at what his boyfriend can do, without receiving any consequences.

“ _Let's go, Jongseongie_ ,” Sunoo hears Sunghoon mutter, he's actually more calm than Sunoo expected him to be. Maybe their talk helped, not that he cared.

“Don't worry about Hoonie hyung so much,” Jungwon says with a knowing look, always aware of his thoughts.

Sunoo rolls his eyes. “Dunno what you mean, I don't worry about idiots,” he huffs, contradicts his words when he stays glued at the door for the off chance something _might_ go wrong.

Jungwon sigh loudly and takes off his sweater in the blink of an eye, catching Sunoo successfully off guard. “ _Excuse you_ ,” he chokes out, eyes burning onto the pretty marks he left behind on his collarbone yesterday. Those Jungwon slapped him hard for, since _he_ was the one that needed to hide them.

Forgetting it was him whispering _'more, please more'_ over and over like a mantra.

“Come on, hy– _ung_ ,” he drags the last part, walking towards their room, hips swaying and Sunoo follows him as if pulled by an invisible thread.

The thread being very visible and called Yang Jungwon.

“Won, I thought we could, _like_ , order in, eat chocolate, cuddle, set the mood and then uhm, y–yeah,” he stutters, seeing Jungwon on top of the bed, kneeling like a lovely present waiting to be opened.

“Sunoo, _we do that every day~_ Today I want to feel you and your dick inside me, showing me how good you can make feel. You promised me, _remember._ ” He tilts his head to the side innocently, baring his neck, knowing exactly how feral it makes him.

Yang Jungwon, youngest leader and most professional idol in his humble opinion, submits under Sunoo willingly, shows his vulnerability, his softness, knowing he would rather die than to let him down.

So he wouldn't start now.

Jungwon stays still when he comes closer and leans over him, eyes big and trusting as Sunoo tilts his head to lock their lips into a sweet, promising kiss.

It's slow, agonizingly slow, more to show him how much he means to him, how much _this_ means to him, while knowing Jungwon likes feeling breathless, lips bruised and shining red.

Sunoo guides him down and sits on his strong thighs, loving how he never needs to worry about his weight with his boyfriend. He swipes the lube off the side of the bed where he last put it and Jungwon shyly looks down, so he presses soft kisses over his eyelids making him giggle.

“Look at me baby, never be ashamed of anything when it's us. There'll never come a time where I don't think you're the most beautiful human walking this earth, and blessing us with your presence,” he whispers in his ear hotly, showing him exactly that he means every word.

He then calmly makes his way down his neck, sucking over the marks again, wanting to get a reaction out of Jungwon, to bring him out of his thoughts he gets once in a while.

“S– _Shut up_ ,” he mumbles weakly, gasping when Sunoo sinks his teeth in, bottom lip trembling but eyes clear. Sunoo wants them filled with lust and nothing else. He leaves his shirt on since the younger sometimes feels insecure, ridiculous in his opinion, but he respects his wishes regardless.

Sunoo takes his sweats off, eyes nearly falling out and sending a surprised look towards Jungwon. He isn't wearing any underwear, he really wanted it to happen. He's also hard already, it's cute that he still gets hard from making out. It fills him with pride, makes him more cocky, dangerous.

He presses one kiss at the throbbing tip and Jungwon closes his eyes, sighing deeply. He's easy to please, Sunoo still tries to make him feel better each time. He starts to lick the length, knowing it drives the other crazy before taking the head in between his lips, swirling his tongue and tasting the precum with a hum.

It's alright, nothing to wax poetry about.

His glance goes towards Jungwon, who's eyes are now half–lidded and glazed over, a dark pair burning into his and he smirks a bit before deep throating him in one go, the other yelps in surprise.

Sunoo chuckles, waiting a moment for Jungwon, who's panting and gripping the sheets tightly between his fists, to calm down before relaxing his throat, trying to get him as deep as possible. It's good he isn't that big, otherwise he would be gagging right now.

Jungwon grips his hair harshly, tugging at it and making his scalp burn, he whines but complies, bobbing his head slowly, wanting to make Jungwon feel good without firing him up too much. Sunoo wants to be inside him when he comes for the first time, see his face and expression as he comes around his dick.

It's a bit hard but he manages to lube his finger and circles it around his rim, gauging his reaction. They played around before, so he knows it won't catch him off guard. A moment later he presses his middle finger into the tight heat, moaning at the feeling, imagining himself inside and the vibrations around his cock send pleasant showers over Jungwon's body, who in turn starts to whimper.

Sunoo works him open quickly but steady, once he found his prostate it was pretty easy. He massages over it, making Jungwon relaxed to spread him open more. When he deems him ready, he lets go off his cock with a wet plop, licking over his lips and kissing his thigh, even biting in lightly since he wants to devour his boyfriend most of the time.

Still with his fingers inside, he comes up to draw him into a sloppy kiss. Jungwon is shaking, sweaty and red all over his body, the desire to be filled tangible in the air and it reminds Sunoo of his own little problem. “Ready,” he asks one last time, getting a breathless snort in return and it might be the prettiest sound he's ever heard.

Sunoo never undressed this fast, dick slapping against his stomach red, tall and proud and Jungwon stares at it, as if he wants to eat it. Another time, right now he wants his cock in him and fuck him silly.

He generously lubes his member and playfully slaps the tips over Jungwon's twitching hole a few times, teasing him. For someone dying to fuck him, he really likes to play around. “ _Kim Sunoo_ , if you don't fuck me right now, you'll live on the couch from now on,” Jungwon hisses, eyes wild and Sunoo believes him, doesn't stop him from chuckling while slowly inserting his head inside, moaning at the feeling of the welcoming heat.

Sunoo can't even describe the feeling he gets when he watches his dick disappear into Jungwon's hole inch by inch, until he bottoms out and closes his eyes for a moment to really _feel._

It's hot, unbelievably _hot,_ being inside Jungwon feels both like heaven and hell. He's so tight, feeling his dick squeezed dry without doing anything. The younger doesn't seem to fare any better, eyes tightly shut and mouth open, drool leaving his mouth.

“So _tight,_ ” Sunoo moans, before experimentally rocking his hips slowly. Remembering an advice he got before, he places one of Jungwon's leg over his shoulder, feeling him immediately tighten up _more_ when he sinks in deeper. How, he doesn't know. He sees Jungwons eyes roll back and his own breath hitches as he fucks into him, getting faster with each thrust, silent aside from the sounds of skin slapping against skin and their erratic breathing.

“ _Please_ ,” Jungwon mewls in despair, making grabby hands with his tears in his eyes and Sunoo leans down, letting his hands roam over his sweaty back, letting his nails scratch his back each time he thrusts his into his sweet spot, ignoring the pain and pumping Jungwon's dick instead, feeling him reach his limit.

“Come for hyung,” he growls in a low voice and won't ever forget the sight of Jungwon's gasped “ _Sunoo~_ ” and him coming in tiny spurts over his hand and stomach, head thrown back when his body goes slack.

This view together with the sudden way he squeezes around his members _again_ , is enough to make Sunoo come deep inside him, filling him to the brim with his hot seeds. He leans his sweaty forehead against the others, they're both still trying to catch their breaths and he feels his dick soften inside, not wanting to leave his warmth yet. Jungwon seems to feel the same, so they stay like this.

“I love you, Jungwonnie,” he says smiling sweetly, his eyes looking right into Jungwon's, whose expression soften. He lays his hand on his cheek, caressing him with such an adoring expression, Sunoo feels his heart grow and grow more for the other boy. “I love you too, Sunoo hyung.”

And Sunoo believes him, just like he did, when he first confessed to him.

He removes himself slowly, a bit regretful but fascinated when he sees his own cum dripping out of Jungwon's twitching hole, down his milky thighs covered in his bit marks. It's so sexy, his hand moves on his own, finger inside to try to keep it inside him, wondering if it's time to buy a plug.

Imagining Jungwon being filled with his cum mid practice, or even while _performing_ , does things to him.

Sunoo feels his body grow hot again, fast. “Let's buy toys, plugs and stuff,” he suggest in a rush, wetting his lips nervously and Jungwon, who's still sensitive and tries to stop his hyung, while loving the way how stuffed he feels, hums in thought. “Thinking of making me go to practice stuffed with your cum, huh,” he wonders, hitting home immediately. Sunoo gapes at him.

Jungwon leans himself back on his elbows, he gave up making Sunoo stop and just enjoys him playing with his hole, and glares at him playfully. “Yah, _don't look at me like that_. I know my boyfriend,” he huffs, rolling his eyes, only to grins mischievously, eyes crinkling up.

“I never said no~”

And well Sunoo is all for being considerate and nice, but a second round must happen, _now._

“You wanna try it in the bathroom,” Jungwon drops the next bomb, as if he doesn't know how much Sunoo dreams of throwing him against the ugly tiles and fuck him against the wall like no tomorrow, with his legs snug around his hips.

There's a reason he works out so diligently, it isn't for the gains.

Sunoo, monkey brain currently in charge, only nods dumbly.

Jungwon stands up, feeling the cum dripping down his thighs, not minding it so much but knowing Sunghoon will kill him, so he casually takes off his shirt and cleans himself roughly. Only so much so it won't drip down on the way to the bathroom.

He takes a dazed Sunoo by the hand, smiling gently when he spies the delicate promise ring on his hand. His matching one is dangling around his neck, Sunoo's thoughtful gift for his birthday.

Turns out shower sex is as exhausting as they thought but _worth_ it, especially when Sunoo goes down to eat him out before and especially _after._

*

**Author's Note:**

> have a nice day and stay safe~ ♥ 
> 
> [ nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/svngjeng) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/svngjeng) if you don’t like to comment here or stuff :)


End file.
